ICP torches have a long history in semiconductor processing and spectrographic applications. Commonly used ICP torches, however, are not easy to disassemble, thereby making repair and maintenance of the torch difficult. This results in undesirable equipment down time that, in a manufacturing environment, can significantly reduce production volume and increase per unit costs. Further, different applications or processing requirements often require different ICP torch configurations, component dimensions, and/or component materials. Consequently, multiple ICP torches may be used in the manufacturing or a test environment, thereby increasing manufacturing and/or test costs. Still further, coolant tubes that are fused in ICP torches to their plasma chambers to cool them down are subject to cracking and consequently, leaking of the coolant into the plasma chambers.